The Teme and I
by Joelespie
Summary: Sai, Naruto's lover left him for another woman. Now, comforted by friends and with a push from them, he's out dating again. He thought that maybe no one was out there for him until he meets a raven. Why does he look like Sai though? But their personalities are different. Summary Sucks and you know it. Onesided SaiNaru, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it's just like me to type something up while I'm currently working on Dim Memories, but whenever you get struck by something...you can't help it right? Right. The plot of this story came from a book I read when I was younger called, "The Klone and I" and that's how clone was spelled peoople. But, it will be wrote differently then expected. I mean, if you read the book or read the summary but it's pretty old as ancient tells but whatever.**

**Warning: ****You pretty much know the warning, so do I have too? Of course...This story contains BOYXBOY read it and weep and if you love it, read it and cheer. But if your not a fan of it, then kindly click the backspace in the upper left corner near your address box or click it off all together. I don't care, just don't flame me. You brought it upon yourself. Oh and if it slips out into OOC, psh can't blame me we try and we try to hard it comes out like that.**

**Disclaimer:**** I would like to announce that Naruto will never BELONG to me. **

**Couples: ****Contains SasuNaru, Onesides SaiNaru**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was shining, as a new day was starting to come into view as it would start out as a normal day for everyone, everyone that didn't have any problems to deal with, they go to to work, kiss their lover or husband goodbye for work and the other would care for the house and kids. However, this day was not going to normal for one person, as they slept in, undisturbed by their significant other that was no where to be seen, that was only to be suspected to be taking their morning shower. The sound of water running, awoke the sleeping being as the sun shined brightly on their face, wincing as their eyes tried to adjust to the warm welcome the sun brought as they rose up, stretching. The sound of their bones cracking a bit, as tan hands ruffled through blonde hair, as they opened their eyes again to reveal beautiful azure blue eyes, as a yawn erupted from them as they yawned their whiskers that looked to be drawn on, on each cheek stretched along with his jaw. They heard the sound of water, figuring that their significant other, Sai, was getting ready for work as he thought back of their previous night of sex. It was good, but lately it wasn't amazing like it had been, when they had first started dating when they were younger. Now, it been 10 years since they decided to live together and they enjoyed living together, but one thing as he began to notice in Sai, was whenever they did make love, he wouldn't look him in the eye anymore, or the fact whenever they were finished, he turned away from him as he tried to cuddle to him. He tried to talk to him about it, but he would always push it away, saying, "It's nothing to worry about Naruto, I just been busy lately and things are always on my mind."

Of course, this is what Naruto bought but he always had things on his mind, but everytime he asked, it would be shot down by telling him not to worry. Of course, one day he decided to call his friend, Sakura Haruno, and tell her about the recent changes, but even as the pinkette was smart, she couldn't put her finger on it...or maybe she knew the signs and wasn't telling the blonde. Sakura known Naruto since they were in high school, and she always knew of Sai and Naruto being together since their whole high school year and the years after that, but she had to admit that she did see some signs of distance from Sai but she wasn't too sure. However, Naruto decided not to hammer the woman, he knew that Sakura wouldn't have the answers to everything, besides she had recently found a boyfriend that she introduced to the couple a few weeks ago. To say Naruto was petrified, was a understatement...he knew his friend had taste, but he never knew how she could ignore so much green in her life, because Naruto was looking at St. Patrick's Day right in front of him, and damn it wasn't even March! He remembered Sai's expression was unreadable, because he always had this smile on his face that Naruto could read was either fake or a real one, but it annoyed the hell out of Sakura whenever she saw it. He could remember when he first introduced Sai to Sakura, and quickly knew it was a mistake, since Sai had no idea that the slightest words he would say would be rude as hell.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Sakura-chan, I want you to meet my new boyfriend, Sai. Sai, this is one of my good friends, Sakura Haruno." Naruto introuduced, a wide grin across his face as Sakura smiled and stretched her hand out to shake and greet him._

_Though, Sai was looking at the woman, wondering how in the world could someone pull pink off? Because, this was the first girl that he noticed that had pink hair, though he was sure he seen her before, but wasn't paying enough attention to her._

_"Hello, ugly."_

_Naruto's jaw dropped, as Sakura's light green eyes quickly turned a shade darker, signaling that she was taken from being happy to being pissed. "Excuse me? That is no way to greet a lady!" She spat, she was trying to be nice and not cuss him out for Naruto's sake, but that had pushed her near the edge she was standing on. She was already pissed earlier about what a friend said, and the things she was doing to give herself a bad name, realizing no matter how she told her how her life would be treated, she still did it and that made her blood boil in annoyance. Now she had to deal with this clown._

_"I'm sorry if I angered you, but it's the blind truth. Most men would get an erection by staring at women, that was beautiful and stunning, but I get none from you. Even though, I am far from in the middle of being attracted to males and females, you do nothing for me."_

_Gritting her teeth, she could see this smile on his face as he said this, a possible fake smile because it seemed as if it was forced onto his face. She didn't like it, even if was real or fake, she was going to punch that smile off his face. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! Who do you think you are, coming to me with that fake smile and then insulting me? I ought to-"_

_Naruto chose to grab his boyfriend before Sakura decided to murder him, or do something worse. From then on, he decided to keep the distance between Sai and Sakura, if they ever crossed paths, he would be sure Sakura would send Sai to a hospital._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

He chuckled low, as he didn't register that the running water of the shower had stopped, as the door opened to reveal a tall, lean, pale figure that was dressed in normal clothing, as that's what he worn everyday when he was heading out to work for the company that he published art too. He also worked in photography witht them, but he desired to paint more, as everytime he worked on designs for them, they pay him for the excellent artwork he did. Of course, Naruto didn't know the exact name or even if had a name, but he knew whatever job Sai had that involved him painting or working with something that related to art, he enjoyed it. But today, he didn't have his drawing pad or the things that he cared with him, as Naruto would see him caring paintbrushes, pencils, charcoal and other items with him around when he was in town. However, today he had nothing as Naruto thought that maybe he had a break, if so, he would maybe suggest that they go out and spend some time together, but before anything could said, Sai walked over toward the bed, the blonde was still laying in. Bending down, he gently pecked him on the cheek as Naruto, brought a tan hand up to his cheek where the kiss was given to him, as he was going to ask what that was for, until three words he thought he never hear came from the raven's mouth.

"I'm leaving you."

The breath caught into Naruto's throat as he stared back into the dark eyes that he knew all these years, those dark eyes that swallowed him whole as he would find himself falling deeper and deeper into them. "What? Your leaving me?" He asked, trying to see if he heard right, as Sai looked away from him, avoiding eye contact as the blonde shook his head slowly. Why was he doing this to him? They had been together for a long time, so why in the hell did he decide to drop it all on him now? Then he thought back to the signs, as he could have been prepared for this, but he didn't want to believe it himself. Their relationship was ending...

"I'm letting you keep the house, but I'm moving in with her...I already have someone coming by later on today to get my stuff."

So it was a woman? Dumped for another woman? He should have seen that coming, knowing that Sai was bisexual and all. He wasn't exactly the type to stay with anyone to long, by the huge flirting he's seen doing with others. But still, this was coming out of no where, as Naruto was silent until he sighed. "How long?" He questioned him, as Sai still avoided eye contact. "Five months." Five months? So, this little affair had been going on for five months, so all this time...Sai was just staying with him until it was time to tell him.

"As I said, I have someone coming here later to pick up my stuff. The house is yours to keep, I'll be staying with her." Sai said, his voice emotionless, as he rose up from the bed, as Naruto stayed there unmoved, as his lover, now his ex-lover walked out on him. It seemed that his world was falling apart around him, as he curled up in his bed, as a small tear ran down his face.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" A voice boomed, as Naruto was sitting his living room, curled up on the couch as the volume of the television wasn't up that loud, as his friend came storming into the house, as she had her own personal key made. He thought it was a bad idea at first, but it came in handy whenever he was lazy and didn't want to get up to answer the door. The raging pinkette was looking around the house, once Naruto called her and told her what Sai did, she flew to his house, earning herself a few tickets in the process but she later would pay half of them and half of them would be burned. "He's not here...he already left to be with his other lover." The blonde spoke, his voice hinted with depression, as all the fury in Sakura extinguished as she walked over to her friend, in full support. Naruto could see that she was dressed in black pants that showed off her figure, as she had a white shirt that had words imprinted on it that said, 'HOT STUFF' in hot pink as she worn black boots that had tight buckles wrapped around them, as he thought she looked really pretty. Either she was getting ready for a date or she was shopping before she heard the news about what happened between him and Sai. "I can't believe he would do that to you. You guys been together since we graduated from Konoha High School and hell, that had been what a few years back from now and you guys been together for 10 years! Who the hell breaks a relationship off just like that? And from what you told me, he's been with this whore for five months!" Sakura nearly yelled, she was being loud but she couldn't help it whenever she was angry and trying to get something across as she sighed, as she stared at the blonde. He was wearing gray sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt, all in all, he didn't even look like he was himself wearing plain clothes, she saw him in orange and no other color. If it wasn't for her, he would look like a highlighter for the rest of his life, but due to some hard convincing and a few punches to the head, he brought more colors in his wardrobe.

"I don't believe she's a whore, Sakura. She's just...his other lover. Looks like I'm on the dating market again."

"She's a whore if she's willing to steal him away from you! And Sai, that bastard, shouldn't have did this to you! Your a great person to be with, you have a great personality, your hot as hell, I'm even jealous of you from time to time." That earned her a slight chuckle from the blonde as he looked at her, as a small worried smile was on her face.

"I don't blame you, for not going after him. Hell, I wouldn't want too, after what he did to you. You deserve better than some man-whore he can't keep his d-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Sakura."

Her green eyes looked into blue, as she saw that he still had love for him a little bit, but she knew it would take some time for him to officially get back out there and start dating.

"I just don't know what made him leave me, Sakura. We had sex like every other day, aside from his little dickless comments that he still calls me, though from the time that we fucked, I would have thought he changed by now. But, it was like a nickname for him, I guess, but I still just don't know. I mean, I may let my appearances go sometimes, considering that I would let a little hair grow on my legs, a tiny bit of chicken may be stuck in my teeth or I may smell like ramen after I had it, instead of bathing but that was tolerable." He spoke, as he remembered the first time that he smelt like ramen, Sai, basically avoided him telling him he didn't want to smell like ramen if they were going to have sex, so he had to bathe but he didn't mind half the time. Half the time, he told Sai to stick it up his ass and deal with it, and the other stuff he figured, Sai just plainly ignored. Sakura rose an eyebrow, as she listened, Naruto was completely in love with ramen, so hearing that he would bathe to please Sai, meant that he was head over heels for him as she looked at him. She placed her hand over his, patting it in comfort.

"Listen, you are a strong guy Naruto, don't let this bullshit get you down. Someone out there is probably just waiting to find a great person and that great person is going to be you! Listen to me, you shave those legs, pick your teeth, bathe ramen off you, though I know how much you love that and get your fine ass back out there! Just for support, I'll call Kiba and Hinata, if you want me too I'll inform them of what happened and they will help you get through this, as I would be by your side."

Telling him this, she earned a small smile as Naruto nodded. Even though, his relationship with Sai had ended, he would somehow survive this best way possible. He had his friends that would help him, as Sakura motioned him to stand up as she pushed him in his bathroom, as she was forcing him to go out with her. He needed to clear his head...so, why not.

* * *

"Kiba, I don't give a damn if your just getting your lazy ass up out of the bed! Your meeting us, at Ichiraku's if you like it or not, and just to make sure that you come, I'll call Hinata's cell phone and tell her to drag you down here. Naruto is in the time of need, and he needs us to make him happy so be the best friend that you claim yourself to be, and get your flea-bitten ass down here, no agruements!"

Ending the call, Sakura smiled at herself as she opened her contacts and texted Hinata, telling her to drag Kiba to Ichiraku's with her and Naruto, since there was an issue that came up. She didn't want to provide the details of what happened on the phone, instead she just wanted to tell in person, as Naruto said it would be okay, they would find out eventually. She made him dress in lighter clothes, since sweats and a plain shirt wasn't going to cut it with her, as many years as he known her, he should have known that by now. He wore blue jeans that was tight around him, as she said she would get him another pair of pants, but they would be for dating reasons, as he worn a orange shirt with a yellow swirl as the swirl matched his tattoo, that was on his stomach. It was quiet for a moment, as Sakura's message tone was heard as she got a 'okay' from Hinata, as she smiled to herself. Another silence was upon them, as Naruto decided to break the silence, if he stayed anymore in silence, he would start to think of the raven.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell Grandma Tsunade and Ero-Sennin about this. They were looking forward to a marriage, well Jiraya was looking forward to it, because he wanted to peek on the suppose honeymoon to get his dirty research. Grandma I wasn't so sure, she probably just wanted to see me get married and be over it, besides living as lovers. But, mom would probably fit me in a white dress." Naruto shuddered, as he thought back to his mother talking about fitting him in a white dress, if he was ever proposed by some lucky guy and his father, had to keep his mouth shut or his mother would make him wear it. Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, Jiraya always worried me about his porn book. Kakashi is one of his biggest fans, yet I don't even want to think of all the crazy people who would buy that book." As she said that, she thought about it, but the people who would read it, was the ones that wasn't getting any from the other. Finally, arriving upon Ichiraku's they both got out of the car, as they went inside, as the smell of ramen hit Naruto's nose, a smile drawing to his face as Sakura smiled to herself, as all he needed was ramen in his system. The man from the back, waved at Naruto as the blonde smiled and waved back, as he was a regular as his favorite place as they sat down, as Naruto ordered Miso Ramen, while Sakura just had water, as she wasn't really that hungry. They waited awhile, until they heard the door open to see a blushing Hinata and a sleepy looking Kiba. They walked over to them, sitting down in their chairs as there was silence as Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"Sakura, what the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to hang out, eat a little, talk a little. If you hadn't noticed, Naruto has issues and he needs all the comfort that he needs."

Kiba looked at the blonde, as he noticed that was an unusual amount of silence coming from him, as he waited for the blonde to tell him, as he noticed that Sai wasn't with him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at two across from them.

"Sai left me, for another woman."

* * *

**And, stop. I just wanted to there for a while. The next chapter will contain their reactions and his next steps into doing to recovering. I do have moments in here, where I'm trying to add humor but you know...there is always a fail when trying to be funny. But overall, I liked the chapter even though...yeah. But, it's going to work out...**

**Review, I made Cinnamon Buns and Cookies!**

**Btw, I love Sakura in this story as well. Lol, I couldn't make her an enemy in the story, she has to be the strong female friend for Naruto, though he has a male one, but hey, she known him longer. She's going to be a bitch in some ways, but it's going to be a good bitch because she's helping him get through the troubles!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, Let's Continue!

_**Warnings**_: You know them already! But in case, this contains yaoi. Don't like, then don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I checked in my mail to see if they mailed him to me, but Naruto is still not owned by me. *Sniff Sniff*

* * *

Chapter 2

To say that Kiba was angry, was an understatement. He was pissed just as badly as Sakura was, and Hinata couldn't make heads or tails if she could be sad for the blonde or angry...or perhaps both. It was silent until Kiba decided to break the silence.

"So, he just told you this morning, he's leaving you for another woman? What kind of shit is this guy pulling?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, I mean he did seem to get real distant but other than that, I assumed he was just you know, stressful at times? Hell, I don't know I thought it would have blown over and everything would be normal. Seems I was wrong, and now I lost him to someone else."

"You mean a whore? I swear, if I see him with that woman out on the streets somewhere, walking and holding hands, I'll pummel his ass!"

"Kiba, your sounding like Sakura."

Kiba looked at the pinkette as she still looked angry, even though she knew the story she was still pissed beyond belief. She was dying to know his current location and give him a few choice of words, and by choice of words, she was going to cuss him out and maybe strangle him. She would be charged for attempted murder, but hey as long as she got revenge for her blonde friend, it was alright. Naruto looked at Sakura and could see she was planning Sai's death as he sighed, he knew he should be getting revenge also, but what would that solve? It will solve nothing, but drama...though it would be nice to maybe get back at him for breaking my heart. But that also floated back, to what in the world would it solve? He wouldn't get him back, because he probably wouldn't want him back so it was best to leave him alone and just start looking for someone new.

"As much as I know you guys, you'll try to kill the bastard that broke my heart, but what would it solve? If you ask me, let's leave it alone."

Sakura scoffed. "Leave it alone? Oh, no I won't leave it alone until he gets on one knee and tell you he's sorry and tell you he's been a complete asshole lately! Then in order to get your forgiveness, I suggest you tell him to cut off one of his testicles and give it to you as a I'm sorry gift."

Naruto almost chuckled at that thought, as it was in his throat to laugh at what she said, as he swallowed hit and breathed. "Sakura, as much as that would have me happy, knowing he would cut off one of his balls for me, I doubt he has them to apologize and face your wrath."

"Damn right!"

Naruto had let a small smile appear on his face, as he knew that Sakura would do anything to punish Sai, but to be honest, he didn't want anyone to punish him for what he did. He deserved it, but still he rather just let Sai continue on his life and he continue on with his. While Kiba and Sakura was planning Sai's murder and how they would hide the body, Naruto looked at Hinata, as if looking for her to calm them down in planning something that would throw them in prison. Hinata looked at Naruto, her face was hinted with worry as she had the urge to give the blonde a comforting hug, as she saw that's what all he needed.

"Naruto, it will all work out. I'm sure it will, you have us to support you in what you do. Sai is losing the greatest thing that ever happened to him in his life, it's his loss. Your a strong person, just remember, someone always comes along and try to mend a broken heart."

Hinata's voice was soft but Naruto nodded, and gave her smile, as she had a small hint of pink on her cheeks. He never saw a day without her blushing, she always blushed whenever she was around him, he suspected her of having a crush on him one lifetime, as she was dating Kiba now and she was over that. Hinata had her attention on Sakura and Kiba whom, were still talking until Sakura decided to leave Kiba alone, after he suggested something that had her back away and told him, leave the planning to her. He had a small pout on his face, until Hinata patted his arm as Sakura had her full attention on the blonde, who was observing them.

"What did he say to make you back away? You guys were really into your little evil scheme."

Sakura made a face. "He said, maybe we should a put poop in a bucket and throw it at Sai. I just told him leave the planning to me, it sounded to stupid and to disgusting. Anyway, back to you, listen as much as your new to being single now, you better start looking for someone. I don't want you dragging your feet around for some guy that left you, and won't even think twice about you once he left to be with someone else. It's best you drop all your memories of you two being together and start a new page in the dating book. It's going to be difficult, but that's why you have us anyway, to give you a push." She spoke, as Naruto nodded as they finally got their order, which in his opinion, took forever as Kiba and Hinata was asked if they wanted something, but they just shook their heads. Naruto dug into the ramen as he ate, the only sound they heard was the sound of his slurping, now that he wasn't with Sai, he could slurp all he wanted, but that didn't mean Sakura liked it. "Naruto, really?" She asked, as she looked at him, as he mumbled something but she just looked away, shaking her head at his insanely loud slurping and the childishness he could pull off. They talked after Naruto had a few more bowls of ramen, as they wondered who was paying for all of this, as Kiba pointed his finger at Sakura, telling her it was her idea and that the blonde should empty out her wallet. The pinkette told the blonde to don't even try to set her into going broke if he couldn't hold down on the ramen as he pouted and settled for three bowls.

"Alright, now that we ate a little, talked a little about issues and what not. I think we should at least keep Naruto out all day, to make sure he clears his head of everything that happened to do with Sai. Agreed?"

Kiba and Hinata nodded, as Naruto eyes widen a little. "What the hell? I didn't agree to that, I know I should empty my mind and all but staying out all day? Sakura, if your planning to take me shopping that's out of the question."

Sakura waved her hand. "Somewhere, whenever you get yourself a hot date. Right now, you need to be out of your house, while later we will destroy the pictures that you guys took from a long time ago."

Naruto made a mental note to never call Sakura and tell her the bad news, she tended to go motherly and then overprotective to the point where she would be crazy and he would be a victim of something that she thought of out of no where. Soon they found themselves walking out of Ichiraku's after Sakura paid for the meal, as she made sure the blonde had three bowls and three bowls only. If he didn't eat that much, she wouldn't mind him eating them out til they had to kick them out but when money was tight and her wallet was crying to be fed of money, she had to limit his eating. It was still bright out in the city, as the sun was out and people were enjoying it for a change, as Sakura was suggesting on where they would go, as she wanted to go to the mall but Kiba threw it down quickly. "Hell no, because if we go to the mall you would want to do more shopping than talking and I didn't get out of bed to spend the day with you. I came to spend the day with Naruto." He said, as he was still tired but Sakura waved him off.

"Be quiet dog boy, it wouldn't kill you to move around a bit. Honestly, I don't see how Hinata can deal with you."

"She can deal with me, like Lee can deal with your bipolar ass."

Sakura shot him a glare and chose to ignore him, as she grabbed Naruto's arm if she couldn't go to the mall, they would have to settle for the park instead. It was only the second option in her mind, since she couldn't go the mall because of Kiba, she was sure Hinata wouldn't have minded, but she didn't speak her mind that much. She was a quiet, shy, sweet girl that Sakura known from grade school as she was always by herself sometimes or with a boy. What was his name? Neji? She remembered that he was her cousin but you would think he would have had her sweet personality but instead he had this stuck up personality, that was impossible to ignore at times as she would brush him off sometimes but he was tolerable and nice in his own ways. He wasn't too bad, besides Sakura saw worst out there that she didn't even want to think about.

Arriving at the park, they could see that almost everyone was there, as children was enjoying the weather as more adults were either hanging out, having a picnic or doing something else since people brought anything from home, as Naruto one time saw someone playing chess. He didn't understand the game, and didn't even want to bother in the first place to understand it, as they stood near a lake that had fish swimming around, sometimes in circles and swimming away. Naruto could remember when he came here to the park almost everyday to feed the fishes, either with Sai or with Sakura, most likely Sai but Sai was either feeding them or sketching them. It was more of the latter, so Naruto was left with the fishes eating the food happily, while they waited on more food as he concluded that the fish in the park were really greedy or just starved out. He asked Sakura if she had any food on her, but she looked at him and asked, did it seem like she was the one to carry food around and then he turned to Kiba who also shook his head and Hinata said she just had bird food with her. "Damn, I guess I'm the only one that comes to the park to feed the fishes." Naruto said, as Sakura was about to say something until her phone rang as she looked at the caller ID and frowned, as she said she had to take the call. Blue eyes looked in question, wonder why her face was in frown why she was on the phone as she turned to Kiba and Hinata, only to find Kiba was missing as he was staring at the dogs as they were with their owners.

He remembered that Kiba had a small puppy name Akamaru, which he loved to death, he had the puppy since he was small, as he used to bring him sometimes to class as Naruto always heard a bark and figured that Kiba had finally turned into a dog. Kiba was already looking like one, his wild brown hair always gave him a wild appearance as he had red triangles on his cheeks, of which Naruto thought he painted everyday on his face. But they were more like tattoos, but he also wondered what Hinata saw in him or wondered if her family accepted Kiba for who he was. He was a great guy, his mouth was foul whenever it wanted to be, but he showed respect around Hinata and tried to curse less than before as he knew that Neji didn't approve of Kiba, as he would shoot him a glare whenever no one paid attention. Kiba admitted to him once that he feared the male, Neji always was looking to make sure Kiba wouldn't try anything funny.

Of course Naruto knew he wasn't like that at all.

Seeing the brunette with Hinata, was like you seeing a very formal girl with a guy that looked like he had no home training. Naruto dared to ask if Kiba was housebroken, which earned him a punch from Kiba, as Naruto clearly grinned but that also went back to the way Kiba almost mirrored a dog. He couldn't help it, as he eyed Hinata who was looking at the birds as she had seeds in her hand, feeding them as her hair was long and dark, as it shined down on her head, as her eyes were clear as she had no trace of pupils, it was unnerving when he first saw her without them but he got use to it. She was always a kind spirit at heart, which made her easy to hang out and talk too as he looked down at the pond, as the fish were swimming around. He thought about going for a walk through the park, as he decided to do this as he heard Sakura, as she was hissing on the other end of the phone as he wondered who the poor soul was that was facing her fury. Walking, he allowed his mind to wander, but not wander towards Sai and the issues, but he was trying to clear his mind. Now that Sai was gone, he would have to get a job somewhere, as he thought about working in an office, but he would admit that being in an office, sitting there staring at the computer screen would cause him to sleep and move around and annoy the hell out of the people around him.

Then he would see where Sakura worked, but then again he wouldn't, he knew she worked in Fashion and Designing but that was out of the question as working in an office seemed more appealing, but he just didn't yet. Suddenly, he collided with something that felt like a wall that came out of no where, but that impossible he was in the middle of the park, as he looked to see who it was until he was faced with a tall, pale figure that had the darkest eyes he ever seen, he was pale, bangs hung on either side of his face as the rest of his hair was up in a strange manner which reminded Naruto of a duck butt. His hair was dark almost blue, as it suited his pale structure as he looked up and down, he could tell the guy was fit from underneath the clothes, as his face read an unreadable expression. In short summary, this guy was sexy beyond belief, if he wasn't in public and not staring at him, he would be drooling but he had more sense than that to act like a school girl that just met her high school crush. He was about to apologize for bumping into him and pick up the object until a pale hand reached down and picked up the object which was a book.

"Watch where your going, dobe."

So much for politeness... Naruto frowned, as he was about to tell the asshole off until he really got a look at the males' face and his words froze in his throat. Why the hell does he look like Sai, but at the same time it's not? His thoughts were racing as the raven that stood in front of him, looked at him as his eyes were roaming down Naruto's body. A smirk was visible upon his face as he was looking at Naruto, he saw that he had blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and pretty much he had a pretty face and if he seen him walk and seen his ass, he would be pretty sure he had one great ass to squeeze and die for. Snapping out of his small daze, Naruto quickly frowned at the raven. "Don't call me a dobe, you bastard. I was about to apologize but you don't even deserve it." He spat, as Sasuke raised an eyebrow but in response he hn'ed.

"Well, in that case, I'm sorry that a dumbass like you wasn't watching where he was going."

"Fuck you, teme. You know what, I don't have time to deal with you, I was walking to clear my mind and I just happened to bump into a asshole. Would it kill you to apologize?"

"Yes, it would."

Naruto growled, as he was about to reply until he heard Sakura, coming as she was still holding her phone in her hand. "Naruto, I bee-" Her sentence died as she eyed the raven that was in front of Naruto, as she looked between the two and then noticed that he looked familiar but she was positive she didn't know him. Hearing a snapping, Naruto was snapping his fingers in front of her face, looking at her to see if she was going to finish her sentence but whatever she had in thought died, as she grabbed Naruto's arm and was pulling him away.

"Sakura, what the hell you doing? I was talking to that bastard back there!"

She wasn't listening though, as she pulled him near some trees far away from the said raven, who was looking for his lost page in his book. Once out of hearing range, she looked at her friend. "Naruto, now I just got off the phone with a rather annoying person and was going to take you man hunting, but it seems I don't have to hunt for long. That guy you was standing in front of, was sexy and looked to be your type."

"Your crazy, Sakura it's official. What's the point of looking at that bastard back there, who obviously don't have any manners whenever he bumps into someone."

"But, I know you find him somewhat attractive to forget about that small nonsense. Isn't he just sexy?"

"Yes, he's sexy but his attitude sucks ass."

Sakura looked at the blonde, as she looked at the raven that was a walking by, her finger on her chin as she was trying to figure what type of guy would catch the little blonde. Little did she know, that he already knew what type of guy he wanted, but he would never admit it, because for one the male was a bastard and two, even though was a bastard he didn't see himself with someone like that.

Sakura, Kiba and Hinata had followed Naruto back to his house after they came from the park as he was going to go right back to being depressed, maybe watch some soap opera shows and eat some ice cream, but Sakura wasn't going to have none of that.

"So, Naruto, how did you run in with Mr. Sexy at the park?"

Kiba gave the woman a weird look. "What?"

"Naruto ran into a sexy man at the park, seem they were talking when I came up and from the way Naruto was looking, it looked to be love at first sight."

Naruto scoffed. "Your nuts if you think I would even consider dating a bastard like that. Sure, he's hot in some way but I'm not looking for looks."

"I know that, but it seems you two would make a interesting couple. You look like polar opposites, he's the moon and your the sun, so it could work all you got to do is get to know each other. Besides, do you know his name?"

Naruto shook his head, as he knew that Sakura would probably pester him all day and night about this mysterious guy he met. He looked over at Kiba and Hinata for help, but they offered none, they seem to wanted to hear more about this man, well Hinata seemed though she was playing with her fingers more as Kiba just wanted to watch tv.

"Don't know his name but yet you ran into him. Nice one, now to go back to the park tomorrow and see if we can set up a little date."

"Sakura, don't y-you think Na-Naruto wants to h-heal more before trying to d-date again."

Sakura thought for a second, as she said she would give Naruto a few hours and hours only. Although, he didn't think that was fair to him, and was trying to argue against it, but she wasn't one to listen.

His luck with her being his friend...at least she was trying to help...in some way.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2! I'm trying to get this going best way and I still got more to think on but meh. I like how I'm going a bit here and there.**_

_**Review, I still have Cinnamon buns  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, my apologies, I got distracted big time with other fanfictions and this was suppose to be up last month...but yeah, it wasn't finished and yeah...so here is chapter 3!**

**_WARNING:_ No need to worn you...it's been said from the first chapter :)**

**_DISCLAIMER_: No matter how much I pray, look through the mail and check online for any possible way to obtain him, Naruto will never be mine.**

**Notify me if you see any errors. I try not to make them...but my fingers are faster than my mind.**

* * *

Chapter 3

He hated waking up on these bright sunny mornings. He hated everything about the start of a new day, because he knew he would have to deal with every living thing known to man and have to put up with, lord knows what. Even when his dark curtains hung proudly on the windows to block out the sun, the rays still made their way in there, or a certain someone would decide to invade his house and open up all the curtains in the morning, declaring them to get their lazy ass out of the bed. He hated the way the day started, let's just say he didn't like anything to begin with, the only thing he liked was to be alone and don't have to worry about anything in particular that would stress him out or make his attitude worse. He already deals with that...

Sasuke Uchiha, a private person that went through the motions of everyday life. He got up, took a shower, brush his teeth, made breakfast or sometimes settled for coffee and be on his merry way either toward work or somewhere else just to get away from his home. Every morning that he woke up, Sasuke would always have a uninvited visitor that came to make sure that he would get out of the house, especially on the days that he didn't have to walk in for work. At first he was wondering, how the hell did they get in his house? For one, he made sure that a copy of the key, would have to go through his permission that way, random people of his household wouldn't have the chance to barge in on his life anytime they wanted. Luckily every one left him be...well, almost everyone. He didn't understand why, but for some reason his brother found the need to just pop up out of no where and invade his life, whenever he was lying in bed, wanting to cherish the extra hour of sleep he would obtain, he would find an older version of himself kicking, pushing, pulling him out of of bed. In result, it would result to him giving the elder raven one heck of a nasty glare that he could muster and a few cuss words, here and there. He didn't understand him, as he adjusted his eyes as the sun was threatening to peek through the curtains, he noticed that he hadn't been disturbed yet by his brother and wondered if the freak finally was going to give him some peace and quiet. Ever sense, he came home that afternoon from the park with a smirk, the elder raven would give him a look saying, "what's got you in a good mood", but Sasuke being who he was, never gave his brother the satisfaction of ever know what gotten him in a good mood. When he first seen the blonde, he didn't know how to react, because when he bumped into him, he was about glare at the poor soul that ever made contact with him, until he saw those beautiful blue eyes.

Those eyes, held so much emotion as they showed pure innocence to such a beautiful being and being that he got a reaction from him, even if it was angry, his eyes showed the anger that blossomed at him and he wondered briefly how they would look if they were crowded with lust and want. From aside from the beautiful eyes, Sasuke could see that the blonde was indeed a sexy sight to see, as he was dressed in casual attire, he had tan skin that made him lick his lips absently as the blonde hair of which he sported acted like a halo, surrounding his head and with the blue eyes, he looked like a perfect angel that fell from heaven. He was determined to have him, but he had to be a bastard and make him mad at him, but he had to see the blonde man again. It's been a while since someone caught his eye, and the last person that did that...well, he rather not think about that. He had to find some way to meet him again, the park he figured, no one would never go back there just to look for the same person that they saw before, or in his case, look for the same person that pissed them off.

Hell, it wouldn't hurt to try at least.

Deciding to finally get out of bed, the curtains still closed but the sunlight threatening to make an appearance, he walked downstairs, his feet sliding across the floor as he headed towards the kitchen. He was not surprised to see his brother; Itachi, in there with already fresh coffee and reading his newspaper, of which he picked up on occasions and decided to see what was happening in the world. Sasuke didn't bother to say good morning, he rather enjoyed his silence as his brother read the newspaper, completely ignoring his presence. Fixing himself a cup of coffee, no sugar, no cream but just bitter the way he liked it, he was heading towards the dining room, not before snatching the newspaper out of his brother's hands which earned him a glare from the elder raven. He knew him and Sasuke was not on best terms, they had mild understandings from here to there but they mostly was at each others neck since childhood. When they were kids, they were closer than anything in the world, best of friends, brotherly love held meaning to them as they always held smiles upon their faces but as they got older, their father; Fugaku, was paying more of his full-time attention to the elder Uchiha, completely ignoring the younger one. He never understood, until his father was trying to make little clone out of himself in him, as he expected for him to follow in his footsteps.

Itachi was always the prodigy of the family, he made outstanding grades, he was awarded continuously at award ceremonies and most of all, he graduated early before anyone in his class. People looked up to him, even Sasuke at that time, until somewhere later, Sasuke had gotten further away from him, fading in fact, where their bond as brothers, was slowly crumbling right in front of him and he thrived to know why but Sasuke wouldn't give him an answer. All he get in response, was the most famous no excuse for a word, 'Hn'. He had heard people say it was rather annoying for the Uchiha's to say, 'Hn' to almost anything to whether they were asking questions, or making a statement and they would always get so worked over it. They didn't understand what they were saying and people who failed to know, just wouldn't waste time trying to decode something like that. He understood why, whenever they used it, it was rather fun to see the person get furious over it and storm away, but when it was used against them he would understand how annoying it was. He wasn't going to tell no one in particular about that...he would never, honestly, hear the end of it.

Sasuke was in the dining room, drinking the coffee, every once in a while, while staring at the newspaper. He wasn't really reading the headlines, to what seems to be something about a shooting, somewhere,as his mind was to wrapped up with the blonde man that he saw in the park yesterday. He would be lying to say, that he didn't want to see the man again, but he hoped that he saw him again, at least try to communicate with him, but according to Suigestu, his friend that he made while in college, studying under business, he had social skills that could rival a brick. In his exact words, "Damn, you have social skills that a brick would be proud to have, hell they don't even talk!" The man was slurping on a milkshake, slurping insanely loud while talking to him, and he was amazed at how he didn't glare him down to the point where the man wanted to commit suicide or at least get away from him...far away from as far as possible. But, Suigestu was taking in the glares, like a sponge, because he brushed them off as soon as they were given to him as he was thinking about nothing in particular and talking about a red-head that was always obsessed over him. What was her name? Kari? Kelly? Katie? It was something, but he wasn't about to stress himself over trying to remember the females name. "You look so into today's headline, it amuses me how you haven't dropped it out of your hands yet." A deep voice spoke, as he knew that voice as the voice that was coming from his brother, as he stood in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the dining room. He didn't bother to answer him...who was he to talk to someone in the morning, most likely his brother, that shouldn't be here in the first place the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing.

"Why the hell are you here? I told you over and over again, to stay out of my house." He nearly growled.

Itachi merely shrugged, as he made his way near the younger raven as he stood behind him, his hands in his pockets as he was dressed in a black suit, that matched the dark eyes he possessed as his hair was in a low ponytail, as his father was trying to make him cut it but when he was received with a harsh glare, he never spoke of it again. "I always come to your house, foolish little brother. You know that...it shouldn't surprise you anymore about my random visits. Someone has to keep you in order, while you constantly stay away from our parents." Itachi replied, as he was adjusting his tie in the mirror that sat on a small table under a mirror.

He chose reply, as he simply tried to ignore the presence of his brother. He didn't understand him, and he had a feeling he will never understand him as long as they were alive, it would be a miracle if the day came that he could read Itachi like a book but it wouldn't come. As he tried to get his mind set back on the blonde in the park, a sudden thought crossed his mind...he never found about the blonde's name. It would make him seem desperate to into the park again, but the only reason he went to the park because he couldn't stand being in the same room with Itachi, even if he had to walk out of his own house just to get away from the man, it had to be done.

However, it would be different, he wouldn't be walking out of his house just to avoid his brother, but he would be on the hunt for the blue-eyed blonde that he saw in the park yesterday. If luck was on his side, he would be able to talk to the blonde, if he could muster up one polite sentence in his whole body to do that, it could be a start of a wonderful friendship they could start...or something more.

"So...what made you come in yesterday looking so happy and satisfied?"

Or...Itachi could bother him and ruin such a wonderful feeling that he had. So much for luck.

* * *

Again, he wondered how in the world he got in the park again? Konoha Central Park, to be exact since he didn't mention to Sakura that he was ready to go meet the pale raven or wasn't into running into him again.

But all the reply that he got was, "Oh, Naru-chan! You know no matter what, I'll try to push the best men on you! I never approved of Sai, and now I'm gonna see if this other raven is best suited for you!" Her smile that she gave him, nearly made him sick in the stomach, he was thankful that she was trying to help him out, but he had to agree with Hinata, that he wasn't ready for anyone just yet. He just got out of a long relationship, and I mean a long one and now he's popping into another one...not much healing to even go through. After his friends had left yesterday, he found himself feeling lonely in his home, it was a nice little one bedroom deal that him and Sai bough for a reasonable price, since they had never thought of future children. Or Sai never talked about adopting some either, but it never crossed anyone's mind at that so they settled in this house. When they first brought it, Sai told him that not one room could look like if someone came in and colored the whole room with one annoying, bright color that would hurt someone's eyes if the sun shined on that specific room. Naruto even argued saying that orange was the best color in the world, but Sai brushed him off and decided which every room should be.

At first, the blonde was not happy about his favorite color being rejected, but after when he saw how the house looked, he was happy that Sai didn't listen to him, because the way that the colors blended and made the house look more tolerable to be in, orange would scare someone out of his house before he could say 'hello'. The dining room he noticed, had white soft carpet, that brought out the colors of dark red walls, as they chose a dark brown table to place in the dining room, as the chairs were brown also, matching the table as light brown pillows were seated in the chair. Wood chairs were to uncomfortable to sit in, as their living room had the same white carpet, as the walls were a faint peach color, it would appear all white but it didn't which the blonde was thankful for. Their couches were brown, a dark brown, since Naruto was to clumsy for his own good and if something was to waste on the couch in anyway stain it, it would look ugly and Sai would buy a whole new one but it was dark, so not much was seen through it. Of course, if you couldn't Naruto not wasting anything to obnoxious. The kitchen, had blue tiles as they made a pattern of squares and tiny squares inside the big ones, the walls were just plain white, as he agreed on Sai that the kitchen walls should be left alone. Now, their bedroom was a different story, Sai said, nothing should be changed on the wall, as Naruto never knew why Sai said to leave alone, but now that he thought it about it now, he knew why. The walls were a cerulean blue, which matched Naruto's eyes to the fullest, as the white carpet clashed with it, nothing needed to be changed. Going down memory lane, Naruto didn't notice when someone walked up to him, sitting down in the park, as Sakura left him to fend for himself for whoever came toward him as she said, if he was lucky maybe the mysterious raven from yesterday would greet him.

But to his surprise, it was a woman, a pretty woman at that, with bleach blonde hair that hung in a high ponytail, as her skin was pale as she worn a plain white tank top, as she had one blue jean shorts that was way to tight for comfort. "Hey Naruto, what brings you here to Konoha Central Park?" She questioned him, as her blue eyes were dead on him as he shook his head. "Nothing, Sakura just drug me down here is all." He spoke, not giving her much more information as she nodded. It had been a while since he seen Ino, the last time he seen her was when they were in High School and she was doing a lot of things that placed titles over her head, which didn't effect her in the slightest bit. Sakura was disapproving of what Ino was doing, but whenever they saw each other, they would always argue until Ino walked away from her as Sakura would stay yelling at her.

Ino had issues...a lot of issues that looked back into her past as a child and what made her into what she is today. He knew she could change for the better, but so far she kept getting worse every time he saw her. It made Sakura sad, she wondered where her old best friend went too, but she never gave enough thought to it because whatever happened to her, she was determined to get her back to normal. He didn't know the whole story, as he never bothered to ask Sakura about it either, but one day one of them was going to tell them what is really going on, most likely Sakura. Ino would never admit to her problems and he knew that, as he avoided talking to her about it.

"I see, so how is that large forehead of hers?"

He chuckled. "If she heard that insult, she would try to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah she won't do a thing to me. I assume she's fine and all, since the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, so how have you been? I don't see you around anymore."

Ino smiled at him. "Oh you know...same old, same old. Nothing new in my life...oh, but I did get meet someone a few months back, as we became friends and then we became something more. You know, if I'm not mistaken...this guy...maybe the one to..."

Naruto nodded. "I hope he is, cause you know. Sakura is still angry at you...I wonder why you two won't just talk everything out like you use too."

"Easier said then done, because she thinks what I'm doing is...wrong. But, I think it's just fine to me, after all, I'm not hurting anyone."

Your only hurting yourself.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while until Ino's pocket vibrated, as she pulled out her phone and looked at Naruto, with a small smile. "I gotta get going. I'm wanted, I'll see you some other time Naruto!"

Waving goodbye, Ino left the blonde on the bench to his thoughts. Ino never really spoke to him that much, even during their time together in school, she would always be off somewhere, doing lord knows what. If Sakura found out that he spoke to Ino, she would try to kill him, she even told him to stay from her, but it's not like he went to her, she came to him and he couldn't help that.

Again, wrapped up into his thoughts, he didn't notice another figure come into his view, as he was deep in his thinking that someone's voice broke him out of it.

"Hn, careful if you think to much you can hurt yourself."

At least he didn't have to do much searching, because behold the pale raven that he saw yesterday, was sitting right in his face, with that damn smirk looking right at him. Sakura would say it would be lucky if the raven ran into him...

Luck...psh, yeah right.

* * *

_**S**__o_, yeah, this is chapter 3. I found myself slipping a bit on this, but I did have a rare case of plot bunny attack so...yeah. I have a lot to do with this but I just want it to float right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I promise more will happen soon, if I don't get distracted.

_**Review, I have cookies and cinnamon buns! :)**_

_**(New Upload of this chapter)**_

_**After I got a little review from some anonymous reviewer who DON'T EVEN BLOODY EXIST on this site, I decided to go ahead and edit 2 and 3. Fuck 1. I am not even going to bother cause I have a crazy computer in my possession. I hope you are satisfied with the butchering of the paragraphs...if not, then I'm sorry I can't satisfy you or your needs. As for that anonymous reviewer who don't exist, keep your damn comments to yourself. Don't call me an idiot, I tried so if your not happy you don't have to read it. And if your still not satisfied then you can kiss my cute little ass. **_

_**For those who are a bit satisfied with the butchering, please wait for the next chapter that I will butcher up because it's on it's way. I just can't write because my grandma passed and I'm not even happy so forgive for the little wait I promise it will be up.**_


End file.
